


Haze

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [34]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: He knew now that he must go forth, for Middle-Earth depended on him.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winkerpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkerpie/gifts).



> Day 24 Prompt: He sat down on the bank at the side of the road and looked away east into the haze, beyond which lay the River, and the end of the Shire in which he had spent all his life. (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book I, Chapter 3)
> 
> Bonus Prompt: love, fear, haze

Glorfindel sat on the shore, gazing east into the haze formed by the heat and clouds over the sea. The unknown had never been something to fear for him, but now there was much for him to do, and he feared he would not accomplish his mission.

He ached for the warm touch of love, for while the Halls were a place of great care for every being held there, there was no heat. They were cool and hard as the most beautiful marble ought to be.

He knew now that he must go forth, for Middle-Earth depended on him.


End file.
